Senate Slaughter
"Order! All Senators please find your designated seating area!" The room is filled with multiple colors and altmodes, senate emblems flashing in the light. Senators, aids and Senate-Elect are taking their places as Proteus, Senate Leader, stands at the podium across from the speaking-plank. Soundwave is here as well, his cassettes and teammates with him. Recently released from prison, he has made his way here for this monumental event. Senator Ratbat may be gone, but Soundwave still has his status as a Senate Aide. He watches from the sidelines silently. Rumble remains in Soundwave's vicinity, quiet and aloof for the time being. Buzzsaw is indeed accompanying Soundwave, perched atop the Aide's shoulder as he keeps a silent, level gaze fixated on the rest of the senate. Just a silent observer, most likely recording things for archival purposes. Halogen leads Feint and her speedy blue personal guard towards their place in one of the higher boxes reserved for the powerfull older Senate members. Halogen doesn't rule just one polity - he rules a whole -region-. The monoptic green and gray mech smiles warmly at Feint and Blurr. "Ahh, so -this- is your intended, Feint? With a little extra education and some time, I think I could consent a blessing on your conjoining. After all, he'll need to be properly prepared to be a part of a great House." Feint's eyes light up, and a hand goes to her mouth. "Y-you mean that?" Halogen nods. "Yes I do. Now -- let's see if we can take care of *business* here tonight." The emphasis on that word turns all Feint's joy sour in the pit of her tanks. The Senators have taken their places. Proteus, standing at the podium at the end of the plank, is preparing the meeting notes, when an Enforcer approaches him, signalling a desire to talk. He leans down listening - his expression changes, first from an irritated scowl, to piqued interests. He nods. "Yes, go ahead and bring up the prisoner. Let's see what the former governor of Vos has to say for himself." Blurr follows Feint and Halogen into the box where they have been assigned to sit, looking a bit less glum than he has been these days since he is with his favorite person in the world. When Feint looks pleasantly surprised, he too brightens, though he isn't quite sure what Halogen is talking about. Well if Feint is happy about it, then it must be good! He smiles. "I--sirIpromiseIwon'tdisappoint!" The racer exclaims. Soundwave is standing off on the side, observing the situation with his cassettes and comrades nearby. As a Senator Aide he has access to an event like this. He notices Blurr and Feint but gives no change of expression. But he's familiar with Blurr- and he saw Feint in prison not long ago. She is someone he will have to watch carefully. For now, he scans both her and Blurr mentally, then moves on to the next person. Surprise, surprise, all of the seeker's previous cowardice seems to have vanished. Upon arriving, Starscream smirks, glancing around at the all the Senators, his demeanor brazen. "Well, well, /long time no see/, friends." His optics blaze crimson, and he turns to face Proteus. Feint is terrified, steeling herself to what she feels is a life-or-death moment. When Halogen calls on her, she will spread her mental field across the entire senate floor, gripping the mind of everyone present, all at once, to force them to obey Halogen's commands. Outwardly, she doesn't show it. She just keeps smiling and reaches over to hold Blurr's hand. Buzzsaw lets Soundwave peruse the bleachers and spectators. His attention goes to Starscream as the Seeker starts to put on a show. Well, at the very least, this should be interesting and entertaining... Rumble stares at the proceedings with some boredom, perking only slightly as Starscream arrives. He watches him curiously, knowing that he's only that confident when he's up to something. ...But what could he be up to? Proteus is less than amused at Starscream's attitude. "Mind your attitude and place, Starscream. You're a prisoner, not a delegate." Blurr's mind is a mixture of grief, fear and confusion, though at the moment he feels slightly more secure as Feint slips her hand onto his. He squeezes her back affectionately. If he were aware she was so terrified, he would have comforted her but unfortunately he does not quite have that sort of insight. Feint is good at concealing her emotions. The rest of the Senator's minds - available to SOundwave's scans - are the usual mixture of pride and arrogance, but there's a new feeling - a greedy, bloodthirsty anticipation of the pronouncement of 'justice' against the Decepticons. Justice being the nice word they will slap on mass execution after a kangaroo court, anyways. They feel smugly satisfied in their victory. Halogen's is carefully watching his prized elect, Feint, and weighing on when to speak up, and table his outlier-backed suggestion that the Caste system be dissolved. Starscream just gives a low laugh, stepping forward slowly and dramatically, his hands placed behind his back. "Oh, come on, Proteus, don't be such a dry old coxalgic, I just wanted to see how the other half has been living." A wicked little half smile is growing on his features. His gaze slides over to Feint and Blurr holding hands, and for some reason, he seems devilishly amused. Soundwave catches the terrified patterns emanating from Feint like a swarm of turbo-hornets- as well as Blurr's mind- also a swarm of hornets in its own way. He picks up on the fate of his fellow Decepticons and it does not surprise him. No- in fact, it further steels his determination to fight the smug, self-satisfied corruption they bring. It certainly looks bad now, but things will change. He just knows it. He pays careful attention to Feint and Senator Halogen, and only peripheral focus to Starscream. He can pick up that schemer's thoughts even from here... but now is not the time to act upon it. Proteus bangs a gavel on the podium. "Let this special hearing of the Cybertronian Senate be marked as in commencement. Prisoner Starscream, I am required to list your charges as follows:" "Assault, murder, armed robbery, destruction of state property, inciting civil disobedience, extortion, kidnapping, receiving and selling stolen goods, passing counterfiet funds, firing upon a state Senator, multiple counts of attacks on state officers and state property, supplying known criminals with illegal weaponry, vehicle theft, and misrepresenting yourself as a state official." Proteus fairly glares at Starscream. "Prisoner, you risk much coming to us - what did you want to say before this council would be worth our taking time to listen?" Buzzsaw turns his attention to Soundwave briefly, looking for some sort of instruction or guidance, before his optics, and cameras, return their full attention on the proceedings. Certainly, there's very little he could do either, beyond document... and even that can be a very worthwhile effort. Starscream gives Proteus a slightly exasperated look, putting a hand on his hip and waving the other dismissively at him. His cheshire smirk is still glaringly evident. "Well you know. Perfect's boring anyway." "But don't worry, I'm about to say my piece. The one you've all been so /desperately/ wanting to hear. " He steps forward, making optic contact with each of the Senators in turn. " Through your own interests, you created this. You brought us here. You didn't just make it possible. You made it happen." His optics flash forebodingly. "All we did was give it a badge." Proteus sneers. "That's enough out of you. Guards, escort the prisoner back to his cell." Halogen places a hand on Feint's shoulder. "It's nearly time, dear," he says to her quietly. "Do or die." Soundwave gazes calmly back to Buzzsaw, sending a brief radio message, << Continue on as planned. >> Soundwave won't risk further communication inside this place- what with the tight security. He has briefed his cassettes and comrades beforehand on just what they can expect here tonight. Like he always espouses- everyone has a role to play, even the ones deemed disposable. In fact- /especially/ the ones deemed disposable. He watches as Starscream speaks- and it certainly looks to be a short speech, doesn't it? Soundwave moves in- as if to get just a bit closer to the scene. A better view, perhaps. He happens to get closer to Feint, as well. Buzzsaw lifts off Soundwave's shoulder as he moves to take a spot in a vacant overhead balcony to record from a decent vantage point. Perfectly normal... In fact, even if it takes optics off center-stage, and towards him, why not?! Rumble continues to watch the events unfold, a bit of anticipation mounting as he sees Buzzsaw lift off to get a higher vantage point. Blurr tenses when Halogen seems to be threatening Feint. Wait...-what-? Did he just say 'do or -die-'? Why hadn't she ever told him he was threatening her? His optics widen and he stares at Halogen, then at Feint, bewildered. "F-feint? Wh-what'sgoingonwhat'shetalkingaboutdoordiewhyishethreateningyou??" Panic starts to rise in his chassis as the situation quickly takes a turn for the worse. Feint places a finger gently over Blurr's mouth to silence him, trying to reassure him with a consoling expression. "It's just a figure of speech--" And then the seeker throws back his helm and starts laughing. The villainous sound echoes off of the walls in the Assembly Hall, and Starscream appears completely undaunted by the fact that he's about to be approached and taken away by the guards. His crimson gaze then levels, optics narrowed but his mouth twisted upward in a wicked smile. "Oh, I don't think so." And out come both of his null rays, blazing like a furnace. -Combat- Starscream hits Proteus with a ranged attack! Rumble beams cheerfully as Starscream begins attacking Proteus. "About damn /time/," he exclaims, leaping onto the nearest senator and transforming out his pylons, savagely crushing the official into scrap hit by hit. Buzzsaw looks at the nearest senator to him as soon as things become apparent. "Congratulations. You will be the first official contributor to my symphony." And he is off like a streak of yellow. The balconies are his domain, and he's not one to mess around. If any mech present had not seen a bird rip though the central cortex of another mech through the optics, then now is a perfect time to be enlightened. It's not a mercy killing. It's brutal for the sake of brutality to purge the corruption from the room. No weapons. No lasers or mortar cannons or conventional things... But he is recording that scream with terrible glee. Mass panic and confusion grip the Senators who, for all their lofty power, have no -real- power to their names. Proteus is the first to fall to Starscream's assault, smoke pouring from his gaping mouth as he falls, the lights on his body fading to black. It's gruesome work and it's happening with revolting speed. These are, after all, professional Gladiators. Blurr starts to resist Feint when she puts a hand on his mouth, though he starts to calm down when she informs him that it was just a figure of speech was not meant literally. That calm doesn't last for long though, and as Starscream opens fire he jumps in front of Feint. Anyone who wants to get to her will have to go through -him- first! Buzzsaw looks up, an optic hanging from his beak as energon laces his frame. Not his, mind, but the hapless heap of scrap metal he's perched upon. His gaze settles on, of all mechs, Blurr. He hops up on the balcony and crunches into the optic, letting fragments and pieces, as well as optical fluid, cascade down. "You know, Blurr was it? Your reasoning for why we were treated like second-class nothings, what was it?" His optics narrow maliciously and he chuckles at the bitter irony. "Oh...right. They brought this upon themselves." Time for something explosive... Buzzsaw takes to the air off to the side of Blurr's perch, priming one of those mortar cannons to rain some hate and discontent on the speedster. -Combat- Buzzsaw misses Blurr with a ranged attack! Rumble is still 'letting off steam'. Once he's pounded the first senator into scrap, he goes right after his colleague, who had been trying to hide behind a podium fixture. "Nope! Not today, scrapheap," Rumble says with a cold smile. "This ain't your moment anymore...it's /ours/. We're takin' it back." Not one for long speeches or pronouncements, the mini-mech then begins crushing thie senator to death as well, in the same methodical way he did to the first one. https://youtu.be/wCtEmXBvuI4 The seeker transforms, making his rounds in the Assembly Hall and picking the Senators off one by one with his null rays. He eventually protoforms, and scans the room for any remaining survivors. Subsequently, his red opticked gaze lands on Feint and he grins devilishly. "What a privilege to finally see the elite couple publicly show affection for each other," he smirks, and releases a direct blast from his null rays at Feint. -Combat- Starscream hits Feint with a ranged attack! Halogen has already fallen; what Buzzsaw meant for Blurr struck the elder Senator instead - the Senator that wanted to accomplish Decepticon aims by Decepticon means. It might be considered a tragedy, if any of them knew that he had intended to overthrow the caste system itself, motivated by Megatron's words. Oil to grease the gears of the war machine. Feint, panicing from the death erupting around her, untrained, unarmored unready for this kind of fight, is caught like a deer in the headlights by Starscream's words. His weapons follow immediately after, lancing through her torso. She doesn't have time to get out of the way, and in her agony, she screams a scream backed by the unleashing of pent up outlier powers, thrusting her agony and fear out into the minds of any the psychic backlash happen to catch. Unwittingly she locks dozens of other Senators who -might- have escaped in their places. -Combat- Feint hits Soundwave with her mental attack! -Combat- Feint hits Rumble with her mental attack! -Combat- Feint hits Buzzsaw with her mental attack! -Combat- Feint hits Starscream with her mental attack! -Combat- Feint hits Blurr with her mental attack! And so it begins. That was the signal they were all waiting for. For no, Barricade, Soundwave and his team did not sell the Decepticons out. Neither did Starscream, despite how easy it would be to believe he did. But that's the point, isn't it? That was so easy to believe- and it is what made this all possible. A little suggestion here, the capture of a Senator there, a staged fight in a cell... and all the pieces fell into place. All of it. Beginning the with mass arrest in the Forge. The plan has worked beautifully so far. Soundwave is proud of Buzzsaw, Rumble and the rest as they get to work. The outlier is busy as well- and this time he's not merely observing. No, he's joined the fray. A shot in the back and one Senator Soundwave always found to be especially pompous and greedy has turned to ashen gray. He watches the life fade away, but there is no time for regrets. Besides, the Senators are getting what was comign to them. It's time for the age of equality- and they are in the way. But key in Soundwave's mind is Feint- still. She is a great threat and must be neutralized. She could destroy their carefully laid out plans. He watches Buzzsaw move in to distract Blurr, then it's Starscream's turn to go in. With Blurr distracted by Buzzsaw, the Seeker is able to get in a shot. Soundwave moves in. Blurr is a threat- but Feint is by far the greater one. She *must* be taken out first. << Feint is an outlier- she can alter your very perception of reality. Caution advised. >> Soundwave doesn't get a chance to do much else. For that's when Feint shows just what she can do: and Soundwave, perhaps more than anyone else, is buffeted by the mental attack-HARD. He's already sensitive to the emotions and thoughts of others as an empath. And THIS assault is like few others he has felt. His already tenuous control- the reason he must always remain calm lest he LOSE that control- shatters, and Soundwave is, for at least a moment, locked into agony. He falls to his knees with a cry of pain, clutching his head. Rumble gets unwittingly wrapped up in Feint's psychic backlash, which translates in a strange sort of way to a mech who isn't familiar with fear or cowardice. The pain heightens his fighting response, making him even more feral. This does not equate to good news for the senator Rumble happens to be smashing apart (who is ALSO caught up in Feint's psychic attack out of proximity, and begins screaming hysterically). Starscream's mental processors are bombarded by the influx of pain and fear radiating off of Feint, but he steels himself for it, having fully expected a defensive attack of the psychic sort on her part. "Hnnn.." he clenches his fists and sags a bit shakily to one knee, struggling to regain composure. "< Soundwave! >" Starscream radios the communications officer. "< Are you alright? Get yourself together, dammit. We have to neutralize Feint. She's the most powerful person the room. Do what you can to control her ability. I'll take care of the rest >" Chaos erupts in droves around Blurr as things go from bad to worse. Soundwave and his miniature army join Starscream's attacks, and the senate begins to fall left and right. Panic sets in as even Halogen falls. No...Feint is his first priority. He can't let her get hurt, he can't let her-- Buzzsaw's mortars fly his way, and despite his panicked state his reflexes get the better of the bird's onslaught. The racer twists out of the way, the ammunition instead striking the walls behind him. But in his attempt to get himself out of the way of harm, he'd unintentionally given Starscream an opening. No....! The pain and fear slams into his own mind as it does to everyone else's, but his dedication to her drives his determination to rush to her side in spite of it. "Feint...FeintFeintpleasebeokay..." he mumbles over, and over, and over again as he throws himself over her slight body. He can't lose her too... Buzzsaw gets blasted. Or, so he feels like it...even if Blurr didn't shoot at him, he gets wracked by Feint's little ploy. Wings fold in and he crumbles in-flight, dropping altitude at a harsh rate... Still, he's not through yet, and pain is his domain! He rolls himself upright in time to land with a soft -thoomph-, turning to face Feint and Blurr both as he clicks his beak. Ooooh, if he could smirk with outright malice, he would. "You call that pain? Give me a chance and I can show you something magical..." Oh, and if Soundwave had the clarity to 'read' Buzzsaw's thoughts? Yes... Feint. He /wants/ Feint for his Symphony of Screams... Though, he's still trying to reset pain receptors to get his systems back aligned proper. Feint is badly injured, losing energon at an alarming rate. She reaches up with an unsteady hand to caress the side of Blurr's face. "Shhh. It's okay, concentrate. Focus Blurr. Don't lose yourself to the panic, I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it in!" From her sides silvery tentacles extend, the tips opening into manipulator clamps, needle tips kept retracted, as she attempts to seal her own wounds, clamping things shut. Soundwave hears Starscream's radio message and it gives him something to latch onto. Some kind of...focus for the outlier- a stepping stone back into sense and reason against the emotional storm. <<...Y-Yes. >> Then he reaches mentally for Rumble and Buzzsaw: they are sources of strength and focus. Even though Buzzsaw's thoughts are anything but bright and cheerful- they are familair, family- and Buzzsaw has a diamind-edged focus that finally brings him back. He pushes himself to his feet, shaking his head before scanning the room. Bodies lie left and right- but a few remain... including Blurr and Feint. The carrier lifts his weapon and fires it at Blurr, trying to knock him off of Feint. -Combat- Soundwave misses Blurr with a ranged attack! Starscream smirks, placing a hand over his chassis for emphasis. "You two are like a bad romance novel," He then grins brazenly, his optics lighting up like twin demons. "But at least I get to deliver the perfect ending." Both his null rays lower, aimed this time for the silvery tentacles extending from Feint's side in attempt to stop her from healing herself. "< Soundwave, don't worry about Blurr. Look at him, he's falling apart at the seams already, watching his conjunx endura get injured. Focus on Feint >" -Combat- Starscream hits Feint with a ranged attack! --Radio: A-Chat-- *EMERGENCY TONE* --Radio: Distress-- *EMERGENCY TONE* Once Rumble manages to recover from the psychic attack somewhat, he calms down and realizes he's drenched in fuel and holding a broken lasercore...and he can't quite recall how it happened. He approaches the others, flinging the broken lasercore toward Feint. However, Blurr's in the way, so it gets pitched at the speedster instead. " this place, mech, alla you can pound rust!" -Combat- Rumble misses Blurr with a melee attack! --Radio: A-Chat-- Security Forces HQ Guard says, "-- attack! *zzzkt* Prisoners escaping *bbtzzzztt* -- Senators killed, repeat, the Senators are being killed!!-- " --Radio: Distress-- Security Forces HQ Guard says, "-- attack! *zzzkt* Prisoners escaping *bbtzzzztt* -- Senators killed, repeat, the Senators are being killed!!-- " --Radio: A-Chat-- The transmission breaks off into a squall of feedback and weapons fire before going dead. --Radio: Distress-- The transmission breaks off into a squall of feedback and weapons fire before going dead. Feint cries out in unrestrained pain. Starscream's shots are precise, cutting her tentacles right off. Things are getting dizzy for her. "LEAVE US ALONE!" she screams, blindly throwing a wave of burning sensation - the feel of smelting - at anyone that doesn't happen to be right on top of her. Feint randomly selects: Starscream -Combat- Feint hits Starscream with her mental attack! The 'panic' field fades, and Blurr at least starts to get some semblance of lucidity back. The panic starts to fade, as Feint tries to calm him. "I-I...Feintdon'tworryI'mhereforyouIwon'tletyoudie!" Even as he's speaking he dodges yet another blast, this one from Soundwave. And then Starscream has to go and do -that-. Again. As he watches Feint's attempts to heal herself come undone, rage begins to fill his circuits. No...this....all of this. All of it was their fault. The terrorists. Every one of them. With all of their self-righteous pontificating about -freedom-, when all they wanted was the -freedom- to do whatever the slag they wanted to whoever they thought deserved it! He clenches his fists, and begins to push on Feint's joints gently in an attempt to get her to transform into her smaller form so that he can carry her. At that moment, Feint's psychic attack slams into Starscream, and the speedster does what he can to take advantage of the moment, his weapons folding out of his arms to fire upon him. No stun weapons this time though--/this/ time...it's time for him to -die-. -Combat- Blurr misses Starscream with a ranged attack! Buzzsaw has his wits about him, and he kicks the engines that augment his flight into gear to close the gap between himself and Feint as Blurr goes after Starscream. There's his opening... Use the distraction is key as he drives himself towards the broken mech on the ground. "Scream for me, dear... the recorder is on. Pray you do not disappoint." And right about then, heedless of retaliation, he's going for Feint's current wounds to rip them open further. Because...honestly, when you're just being mean? You go FULL ON MEAN! -Combat- Buzzsaw misses Feint with a melee attack! "Arggh!" Starscream cries out in pain, helm thrown back as he sinks to his knees. "< S-Soundwave, why aren't you doing -nngk- anything! Neutralize /her/!>" Well, at least it isn't as bad as the time he got screwed over by Pharma and Torque. The seeker manages to drag himself out of the way of Blurr's attack in the nick of time. "Hnngh.." he reaches forward to grab Blurr in an attempt to separate him from Feint. -Combat- Starscream hits Blurr with a melee attack! Being manually transformed hurts, especially when you're injured, but it's better than being -dead-. Feint is neatly compressed into a tiny Sky Spy drone, just small enough that Blurr can carry her around like a football. She's swept away from Buzzsaw's lunge at her, and pretty much helpless to whatever Blurr has in mind to do. Her hold on consciousness is fading fast. She weakly pushes at Blurr's mind to -run- instead of fight. Rumble isn't a speedster. He also isn't a psychic football. He's just a punk. So now that the senators have been slaughtered, he makes himself available for Soundwave to order if need be. Otherwise, he'll just stand by and watch to make sure none of these senators are getting up again. Soundwave is getting used to this. He's not ordinarily the one in the middle of the action, but today that's exactly where he is. Where he needs to be. As Blurr transforms Feint into a much smaller alt mode, Soundwave becomes slightly alarmed. She could still escape and still unleash an attack on them. Blurr should have run, but instead gives into blind anger. Soundwave can't entirely blame him. Still- the act is a foolish one, and it could cost him. Soundwave is under orders to kill Feint- and he means to comply. Buzzsaw misses as Rumble approaches. << Rumble- I detect a consciousness off to our right- three rows down. A senator remains alive. Take care of that. Buzzsaw- try to catch Feint once I shoot at Blurr. >> Then he lifts his weapon- Feint is too small a target but he can try to cripple Blurr. He tries to shoot the arm carrying Feint- and fires. -Combat- Soundwave hits Blurr with a ranged attack! << You got it, boss. >> Rumble suddenly brightens. Hey, he knows now what he can do! Time to comb through the corpses and see who's still wriggling. He heads over to the area where Soundwave detected a 'consciousness', and promptly snuffs it out with a tremendous crunch. Blurr isn't exactly very wise, no. Given that he's only about 16 meta-cycles old at this point, he may be fast but that is really his only saving grace. Though it is quite a good one. Starscream attempts to separate him from Feint, and manages to grab him but not before he'd already managed to push her into her alt form and pick her up like, well yeah, a football. Buzzsaw dives for them but misses, and while he is in close proximity Blurr attempts to him by the neck and -throw- him at Starscream. However, this opens him up for attack from Soundwave, and this time the shot connects with his side, causing him to stumble.... Okay, okay...Feint is right as usual, he should really think about getting out of here instead of trying to take on a bunch of terrorists by himself. -Combat- Blurr misses Buzzsaw with a melee attack! Buzzsaw hisses at Blurr as he rolls... He missed Feint? How dare he... But the punch goes wide, or at least just under a wing. He's not one to give up on a good fight, though, and he lunges in to assault that football. "You must not care for her if you're going to sit here and feed her to us." He rips in to try and wrench that football away from its surrogate guardian. Let there be a fumble, maybe? -Combat- Buzzsaw hits Feint with a melee attack! Starscream eventually recovers from Feint's mental assault on him. He climbs to his feet slowly and looks around, his gaze falling on the dead bodies all around him placidly. He scans the room, looking to see if there are any Senators still alive. When it appears that there are none, he manages a battered smirk and flies up, mobilizing his null ray one last time to sear the Decepticon emblem into the large LED screen mounted overhead. "< Heh. We're pretty much done here. But I'm going to leave a parting gift, so switch off your audio receptors >" He notifies the other Decepticons via radio. And with that, he transforms and speeds out of the Assembly Hall, releasing a sonic boom that will hopefully further incapacitate Blurr. -Combat- Starscream hits Blurr with a ranged attack! Megatron walks into the area just in time to be sonic boomed by... "STARSCREAM!!!!" oh as if he couldnt get any more mad, right? Soundwave beams with pride as his shot opens up the field for Buzzsaw to run an interception. Good work, bird. Then again- Buzzsaw always does good work. He radios Buzzsaw: << Get her out of here, away from Blurr. She could be a valuable prisoner. Do NOT allow her to regain consciousness, however. >> This isn't the time to mess around- or show mercy. He blocks his audios as Starscream launches an attack, then turns to Blurr. "You were foolish not to leave when you could." He fires once again, aiming to further cripple the racer and allow Buzzsaw time to escape. -Combat- Soundwave misses Blurr with a ranged attack! Yes, Blurr -really- needs to go. The odds are stacked against him, and he's really starting to feel it. Buzzsaw nearly knocks Feint out of his hands, but this only serves to buff his already inflamed determination to keep her secured even further. His body begins to fold up on itself as he starts to transform into his slicker vehicle form. Feint's small aerodrone form is pushed into his passenger seat, even as Starscream's sonic boom sends him into a wall. Fortunately, he manages to recover before Soundwave gets his final shot off, and it goes wide, missing him and slamming into the wall instead. Quickly, the speedster accelerates to full speed, creating a sonic boom of his own that fills the entire room, likely knocking down walls and caving in the ceiling. Goodbye, Kaon Security HQ. -Combat- Blurr hits Soundwave with a ranged attack! -Combat- Blurr misses Buzzsaw with a ranged attack! -Combat- Blurr hits Megatron with a ranged attack! Buzzsaw shuts off his auditory receptors in time for Starscream to go nuts, missing Megatron's harsh scream of retaliation at the Seeker's reckless abandon. But he doesn't keep his gaze off Blurr, wings flipping open to carry him out of the line of fire as Blurr puts the pedal to the metal...which admittedly does also leave him lacking the ability to hold a certain potential prisoner. He glares after the departing Blurr, circling around to land on Soundwave's shoulder once he's, at the very least, recovered from Blurr's own covering fire. "I failed to capture the prisoner. It will not happen again." He turns on his audio receptors again, gaze going to Megatron. Megatron gets hit with another sonic boom and looks even more furious but the moment he sees dead senators the anger fades to satisfaction. Soundwave lifts his arm as Buzzsaw settles down on it. Blurr has escaped, but the main mission has been accomplished. The carrier looks around the scene before them... smoking corpses strewn all about them. The smug, arrogant Senators are dead. Next, there is the little matter of taking Kaon- and destroying the Autobots. "We have succeeded in our main mission. Megatron will be pleased. Look, Buzzsaw." He sweeps a hand across the room. "A new age has begun." Buzzsaw looks around the room. "Then I have something to do." He spreads his wings again. No, Swivel was not forgotten...and the condor is off to take care of that little loose end and carry through. Just like he said he would. And woe to any that get in his way...he's still angry that he missed his 'prize'. Category:Kaon Uprising